dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Wade Eiling (New Earth)
This turns Nathaniel into the nuclear being Captain Atom which caused Adam to disappear for 18 years. Due to the absence, the first attempt considered a failure by Eiling and Megala, the project's main scientist. They would attempt the experiment again, which ends up with the creation of Major Force, a murderous psychopath under their direct control. During the eighteen years in which Adam is gone, Eiling married his wife and acted as father to his two children. Eiling manipulated Captain Atom into serving the military. His first attempts, a chance for Adam to view his children in exchange for retrieving a lost submarine, falls apart. This embarrasses Eiling in front of his superiors. The same issue details the cover story for Captain Atom that Eiling helps create, one that is, in his words, "a scenario just far-fetched and hokey enough to sound authentic". Eiling would also form an intensely adversarial relationship with Megala. Fall from Grace When Eiling is diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor, he sends a military team to salvage the indestructible body of the first Shaggy Man from the Pacific Ocean. Green Lantern and Aquaman attempt to stop the Corps from retrieving the body, but their efforts are thwarted when Green Lantern's ring-generated protection is ultrasonically disrupted and Aquaman suffers a case of the bends. The General returns to his base of operations, Threshold. From there he orchestrates a military assault on the Justice League. Answering a call for help in Phoenix, Arizona, the Justice League are attacked by American military forces. Spearheading the offensive is a new superhero team called the Ultramarine Corps. Recruited and genetically enhanced by Eiling's lab team, The Ultramarines already exhibit signs of terminal illness. Meanwhile, Batman, the Huntress and Plastic Man track Eiling to Threshold, where they discover that the general transferred his brain patterns into the indestructible body and took his own life. Eiling's personal computer reveals his military plans, the flawed Ultramarine Project, and the Shaggy Man brain transfer blueprints. Suddenly, Eiling emerges from an adjoining room and attacks. The JLA battle the military and the Corps. Eiling's forces consider mutiny as doubts against attacking the League come to a head. Superman, whose super-senses have diagnosed the Ultramarine's disease, persuades the Ultramarine Corps that Eiling has used and betrayed them. The Corps members, who volunteered for service in good faith, switch sides and speed with the JLA toward Threshold. Even against the combined might of the JLA and the Ultramarines, the General is unstoppable. Batman notices that Eiling's tactical edge and focus are diminished in his new artificial form. Working together, the team fights the monster onto a bulk-matter teleport platform. Eiling is transported to 433 Eros, a 'rocky needle', six miles in length, at the heart of the Sol system's asteroid belt. Injustice Gang He stays there for several months until Queen Bee recruits him into Lex Luthor's new Injustice Gang. Eiling battles against the Justice League a second time as part of a coordinated attack, this time utilizing a large-scale machine gun. At least once he declares that the League was wrong to banish him to the asteroid with no trial whatsoever. During the battle, Eiling almost bites off Steel's hand. The battle moves to one of the White Martian warships that is currently inside the Phantom Zone. There, Eiling states his plan to utilize the weapons of mass destruction on various Earth itself. Orion's war dog Sturmer participates in a trick against Eiling. The canine tackles the man through a ship's airlock, into the Phantom Zone, where Eiling is lost for some time. Suicide Squad Having somehow escaped, he has since appeared in the JSA comics fighting Hal Jordan. He is one of the hundreds of villains recruited into the Society. He is a participant in the Battle of Metropolis, the first step of the Society's war on the heroes. This effort fails. He now serves as a member of the Suicide Squad, which mainly consists of villains performing dangerous missions for the benefit of the U.S. Government. Eiling eventually tried to betray Waller and a portion of the team who were still loyal to her. However, his plan was foiled when Rick Flag managed to activate the explosive chip inside Eiling's brain, incapacitating him. It was revealed Eiling was still alive and detained in Belle Reve, waiting to be used in another mission albiet with his memory impaired by the cranial explosion. | Powers = * : As the Shaggy Man, Eiling had an incredibly powerful physiology which compensated for his increased mass, strength and other abilities. ** : Wade's body is able to smell the adrenaline in his opponent's sweat. ** : Very little can harm, whether it's high-ranking superhumans, extreme temperatures. high pressures, or even the vacuum of space he is hardly damaged. ** : The Shaggy Man's body possesses enhanced salamander regenerative tissue and a subverted nervous system, enabling him to heal rapidly and not have pain detract him from his missions. ** : Due to his unique physiology, he no longer needs to worry about food, sleep, or water. ** : He's surprisingly quick for a man of his size, he's much faster than the finest human athlete. With him even able to surprise Superman in how quick he is. ** : Nothing seems to slow him down, he can fight for days with no signs of exhaustion. ** : He's extremely strong, with him unambiguously too much for Superman to handle alone for long periods. He can easily uproot and destroy skyscrapers, battle entire teams of superhumans, and fight another Shaggy Man in space it what would seem to be an infinite brawl. | Abilities = * : As a 4-star general he's an excellent leader, though it's mitigated somewhat by his lack of care for the safety of his men. * : He's a good shot with almost any firearm. * : He's very knowledgeable in military protocol. * : He's very good at analyzing a situation for what it is, he can take advantage of almost any situation. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Like the original Shaggy Man, his body gives him no protection to hypnosis. * Mental Degradation: Wade found to his unfortune, that his mind is not compatible with Shaggy Man's body. Thus his mind ended up becoming a brute just like his body. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Considered a "Planetary-Level Threat" by the JLA. | Wikipedia = General Wade Eiling | Links = }} Category:Captain Atom Villains Category:Injustice Gang II members Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members Category:Generals Category:Injustice Gang members